


Already Trapped

by Vector



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Magic, Power Play, Size Kink, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-04
Updated: 2009-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vector/pseuds/Vector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And you're not worried I'll betray and kill you?" Takes place post chapters 10 & 11 ("Experiment").</p>
            </blockquote>





	Already Trapped

Medusa meets with Free a few days later, after Eruka has pulled him from the river and thawed him from his block of magical ice. He appears no worse for wear, of course, although he looks sheepish as Medusa enters the room.

"I'm really sorry." He rubs the back of his head. "I didn't manage to kill them."

"So I saw," Medusa says, then pauses just long enough. "Ah, but don't worry about it too much." A light laugh. "It was a good effort."

"No, no. I'm a lot more rusty than I expected." He's surprisingly good at beaming earnestly. "And I haven't repaid you for breaking me free yet. Surely there's something else I can do?"

_Almost there._ "Well, I certainly have a lot to accomplish." She looks downward. "But I wouldn't want your help to be out of a sense of obligation."

"Hmm." Free's brow furrows. "You're opposing Shibusen?"

"They're not my only enemies, but yes." Medusa's mouth curves in a smile that Free can't see.

"Then I'll help you!" He holds up a fist dramatically. "I hate Shibusen, and challenging stuff like that will help me rehabilitate myself a little! It sounds like fun."

Medusa softens her smile before looking up at him again. That was almost too easy. "Then I'll count on your assistance." She pulls up her hood. "I'll need to plan," she lies; as if she hadn't assumed she would have the werewolf's involvement from the start, "and I need to return to Shibusen for now, but I'll let you know what I need from you tomorrow night." She turns to go.

She makes it a few steps before Free says, "I am very powerful, you know."

She turns back and tilts her head inquiringly. "Of course. Your help will be invaluable."

"And you're not worried I'll betray and kill you?" Free's grin is a bearing of teeth. "It seems to be something witches are concerned about."

This is better. "I can't imagine why." It's an obvious tease this time, and she looks deliberately at his left eye.

"But you're not concerned," Free crosses his arms and leans against the wall.

She smiles sweetly, "Do you think I don't believe you?"

"It's a dangerous deal." Another quick flash of teeth. "I'm immortal."

"You're also very perceptive," Medusa says, laughing internally. "But power and immortality aren't everything."

"Yeah? Show me," Free stands up straight, taps a fist against his chest. "You can't hurt me."

"Very well," she says with a smirk, and points. "_Vector Plate_." Large arrows appear in a semicircle on the concrete floor, all directed at Free where he stands against the wall.

"What's that supposed to do?" Free asks, walking forward towards her. When his foot drops on one of the arrows he shoots abruptly backward, and slams against the wall with a thud and an expulsion of breath.

After a few beats Free looks back at her, still grinning, but his eyes are narrowed. "So you intend to trap me?"

_You're already trapped,_ Medusa thinks, but she answers, "Of course not. I intend us to have a valuable working relationship. You're the one who asked what would happen if we didn't."

"So you're planning just in case." Free pauses, visibly considering, then laughs. "Alright! I'm sure you'll come up with some great plans for me."

"I'm glad you think so." She smiles. "And, as I said, I don't think this particular plan will be necessary. I trust you." She takes a few steps forward, onto one of her own arrows. She shoots forward quickly, and stops herself with a hand on Free's chest and the point of her tail snake in the ground by his feet. Her momentum hits him back against the wall again as her feet land lightly on the ground.

"Ha!" Free smirks, "You're pretty bold." He slides his hands around her waist. They're so large that they circle it easily.

"Thank you." Medusa can't really get her arms around Free's shoulders without rising on her toes. Even with her feet off the ground, balanced on her tail snake, he still has to bend down a bit for her to kiss him.

The way Free's hands grip telegraphs his intentions as clearly as words, so Medusa uproots her snake to let him swing her around unhindered. He pins her to the wall, her feet still off the ground.

As Medusa looks at him his grin widens unnaturally, his face lengthening into a wolf-snout, fur growing visibly. He leans in toward her neck, and his heated breath brushes across her skin.

"Still not worried." Free says, not a question, as his clawed hands tighten into her clothes.

"I said I trust you," she purrs deliberately. _You can have your little threats, werewolf._

"Yeah. I like you!" He announces brightly, incongruous with his feral grin, and Medusa tries not to laugh.

"Why don't you show me what you can do, then? Unless you think you're too rusty."

"Ha," Free says, and that's enough encouragement - he rips her clothes open, baring her skin easily. Pressed flat against her bare chest Free's hand covers most of her torso, pressing her back against the wall. Medusa sinks her tail snake back into the ground for support and spreads her legs wide, her bare feet flat on the bricks behind her. Free's nostrils flare visibly. "I might be rusty, but some things you don't forget, even after two hundred years in prison."

"Is that so," Medusa says lightly. "In that case, why don't you start with your mouth?"

It's hard to see the surprise on Free's wolf-face, but Medusa is sure it's there, behind the grin full of pointed teeth. "Ha! Now you're being demanding. I'm still a wolf, you know."

"I had noticed." She narrows her eyes down at him. "But if you can't comply with such a simple request, we won't be off to much of a good start for our future relationship, will we?"

The muscles in Free's arms tense briefly as he holds her against the wall. In contrast, her body is still slack, relaxed, supported by the magic of her snake, and she curls her toes slightly to feel the roughness of the grout as she cants her hips, open and vulnerable.

"That's true," Free says. "I did just say that I would help you." He pauses, and takes a considering breath. Then he licks his lips. "Hmm. Alright. I'll do what you say, and we'll see how it goes."

He hooks his hand under her thighs and lifts her higher on the wall, her back scraping on the brick and the fabric of her clothes slipping further away. He still has to bend slightly to dip his head between her legs, and he pauses again there, inhaling deeply again and then exhaling across her skin. It feels cool where her skin's already damp, and she can feel herself getting wetter.

Then he moves closer. Free's tongue is as broad as the rest of his mouth, and he licks a long, careless stroke between her folds, dipping shallowly into her cunt and rasping over her clit. The pleasure dances up her spine and she allows herself a small, satisfied sigh. She's sure Free can hear it.

She settles her hands on his shoulders, the fur there dark and bristly and she cards her fingers through it, her long lacquered nails parting neat lines. It's hard to tell where the werewolf's eyes are looking, but he's definitely focused on his task. She traces the lines of muscle in his arms and shoulders he holds her thighs wide, his licks sloppy but regular.

It's very pleasant, even more so because of the way she can look down on him from her position against the wall. But after a few minutes she decides that she won't finish like this.

"Very nice, but I'm afraid you'll have to do better than that," she says, her voice low.

She can see the muscles in his shoulders twitch. In answer, he withdraws his tongue and shifts closer, his teeth shining wickedly as he opens his mouth wide around her. The point of a long fang rests lightly against her clit, and he pauses, as if seeing if she'll react. She just waits calmly.

After a moment, he shifts again to comply, his long snout retreating and fur melting away under her hands, and the teeth that scrape across her clit are dull and human. His smaller tongue licks small, quick strokes right where they need to be. Her body shudders in pleasure.

"Much better," she says after the shudders pass, smiling in satisfaction. "And now, let's have the rest."

Free releases her abruptly, but she doesn't fall, just lets herself down to the floor lightly. He quickly undoes the ties to his tattered prison pants and they slide easily down his hips, bearing his hard cock. Even in human form it's large, easily the width of her wrist. "If that's what you want," he says with a wicked grin.

Medusa's smile widens. "Please."

His hands wrap around her and lift her up again like she weighs nothing. She hooks her legs behind his hips and sinks down on his cock slickly, her body easily stretching to accommodate it. She rakes his shoulders with her nails hard enough to draw blood, and he growls and shoves her back against the wall again. His broad body pins her, and she can feel his cock shift inside her, hard and thick. Pleasure ripples in waves out to her toes as she watches the scratches in his skin quickly heal.

"Don't hold back, now," Medusa says. She highly doubts that he would have under any circumstances, but now when he doesn't it will be according to her orders.

Free just shifts his hips back and forward again hard. His chest rises and falls quickly with his breath. She slides her hands further down his back as he moves, and considers bringing her snakes to life. But this is enough for now, feeling his power over her, inside her. Hers, at least for now.

Free doesn't say anything else, instead devolving into grunts and growls as he thrusts, not quite as deep as if he was in wolf form, but low and dangerous-sounding nevertheless. Every hard stroke makes warm pleasure spark through her, building slowly but inevitably.

When he climaxes with a low rumble in his chest, he leans in to bite her shoulder. Even his human canines are sharp enough to pierce skin, and she comes laughing lightly at the display.

Eventually he lets her go, and she stands back on her own feet, slick with sweat and damp between her legs with her own fluids and his come. Free looks immensely satisfied with himself as he pulls his pants back up without a care for the damp spots he leaves. He smells strongly like musk and sex.

Only then does Medusa banish the arrows of her Vector Plates with an easy wave of her hand. As she walks around Free, the mess melts from her skin, and the remaining tatters of her clothes return to her body, knitting themselves back together easily. She can already feel the soreness of the bite on her collarbone fading.

Free looks surprised again. Medusa smiles. "I am rather powerful, too."

That prompts that toothy grin. "Wouldn't be fun otherwise."

"I'm glad you think so," Medusa says, and once again pulls her hood up to go. "I'll see you tomorrow."


End file.
